


愿者上钩

by nobodycareswhouare



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 16:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodycareswhouare/pseuds/nobodycareswhouare
Summary: 人鱼泽拉斯出远门遇上垂钓者瑟雷西（锤石）的故事





	愿者上钩

**Author's Note:**

> 架空拉郎  
> 捏他美人鱼  
> OOC

[lol]瑟雷西（锤石）/泽拉斯 愿者上钩

泽拉斯现在很忧郁。  
他的王，阿兹尔，最近老是在询问他有没有什么可以让人鱼在陆地上行走自如的方法。  
泽拉斯一而再，再而三的和他的王解释道，他手上的典籍里并不包含这种颠覆常理的知识。阿兹尔的要求触及了他知识的盲区，因为亚特兰蒂斯的藏书阁里没有相关的资料。  
然而固执的王不知道从哪里来的深海断层里挖掘出来一种名为“飞升”的禁忌法术。声称只要完成“飞升”仪式，人鱼便可以变成人类，从深不见底的海之国上升到陆地上去生活了。  
“一周之内，帮我做好‘飞升仪式’的准备。”阿兹尔命令道。同时还嘲笑了他常年在海底王国家里蹲的国师狭窄的知识面，气的泽拉斯恨不得拿起手中的蚌壳去砸开阿兹尔的脑袋，看看里面是不是长满了绿色的海藻。  
他的同谋斯卡纳在一旁当和事佬，苦口婆心的劝泽拉斯好好打听一下他们的王究竟是从何处找来这些秘密的法术，再研究一下阿兹尔的愿望到底能不能通过这个仪式实现。就算泽拉斯能逞口舌之快，把阿兹尔当堂教训一通，阿兹尔也不会改变他的想法。  
斯卡纳一副对他们的王的任性习以为常的模样，让泽拉斯更来气了。他一直想要改变阿兹尔任性又偏执的领导风格，但不知道为什么，除了他以外的人对阿兹尔异常的逆来顺受。  
“我劝你还是赶快去准备吧。不然你可以直接收拾一下去沙滩晒鱼干的行李了。”拉莫斯唯恐天下不乱的说道。  
面对同僚们的冷嘲热讽和王的不解人意，泽拉斯幡然醒悟。与其一个个的把眼前的傻帽们的脑袋撬开研究一下里面的成分，不如自己找棵珊瑚礁了断比较快。  
开玩笑，他会不知道到底什么是飞升法术？不过是一种邪恶的诅咒罢了，就是把人鱼变成儒艮那一种。前朝国师内瑟斯就是这么毁容的，还搭上了他的兄弟雷克顿。现在两兄弟在其他海域里四处游荡，偶尔上岸当一当海豹，都不敢腆着脸回来。当然也有史书记载他们是把周游世界之海当做公度蜜月的一种形式，但泽拉斯能保证阿兹尔肯定是没有把古籍读通读透，甚至连两兄弟为何不肯回亚特兰蒂斯都不知道，就靠断章取义，便要来他面前班门弄斧。  
而且，泽拉斯估摸着这个飞升仪式的风险其实是很大的。准备工序繁杂，所需材料诸多，如果不是阿兹尔自己把飞升法术搬出来讲，他有生之年绝不会和他的王提起这项禁忌。  
在他眼里，飞升仪式是一个危险的邪教仪式。饱读史籍的泽拉斯清楚的明白，想要得到就必须付出，等价交换是世界最基本的原则。而成人的代价，亦是无法估算的巨大。  
“能告诉我，您为什么突然想要到陆地上去吗？”泽拉斯仍然怀揣着阿兹尔会放弃他天马行空的愿望的渺茫希望。在这么短时间内要完成这么大的工作量，实在是不太现实。他不想成为亚特兰蒂斯第一条累死的人鱼。  
“我之前在征服者之海的一次海难里救了一个姑娘，可她因为一直在昏迷，并没有意识到是英俊潇洒的我救了她的性命。所以我决定去讨些报酬。现在只有飞升仪式才能满足我的愿望。”阿兹尔振振有词的说道。  
“您就不能承认您对她一见钟情，然后想要去向她提亲吗？而且为什么您不要求我找些如何把人类变成人鱼的方法……哦好的，请别再盯着我看了，我亲爱的王，我这就出发。”在阿兹尔幽深的双眼的注目之下，泽拉斯无奈的吐了一圈泡沫之后摆尾离开了宫殿。  
从阿兹尔最后若有所思的表情就可以看出，他愚蠢的王其实根本就没有想到要把人抢来海底这一方法。不过，以泽拉斯对王的了解来看，阿兹尔一定情愿让他冒险也不愿意承认错误。于是泽拉斯还是认命的出发了。

古籍上记载的飞升材料大部分对泽拉斯而言，都还算是无需过多操劳就能搞到手的东西。毕竟是写给生活在海底的人鱼的书，和巫术魔法相关的素材都能在不同深度的海域里发现。作为一个水底的魔法师，泽拉斯平时多多少少也会有一些收藏品，所以准备工作进行的要比他想象中快的多。  
然而时运不济，命途多舛，事情的发展总是无法如泽拉斯所愿那般顺利。  
“钓鱼专用的鱼钩？”翻开到准备材料的最后一页，泽拉斯皱起了眉毛。  
这个是用来锻炼飞升者的意志的么？  
泽拉斯用指腹反复的摩擦着石板上排列整齐凹痕，再三确认自己没有看走眼之后，开始思考如何去获得这个在他的藏品之外的最后一项材料。  
“征服者之海的浪太大了，根本不会有人闲的没事在那片海域钓鱼。守望者之海倒还有点希望，最近几年来似乎从来没有出现过大型风暴，出海钓鱼的人应该不少。不过那片海域距离我们这里实在是太远……”泽拉斯一边嘀咕，一边烦躁的在他狭小的工作室里来回游荡。他并不喜欢长途游泳和出远门，但飞升仪式的准备消耗了他大量珍贵的收藏品。就算不是为了找鱼钩，他也需要补充新的素材，因此现在他别无选择。  
泽拉斯当晚就去向阿兹尔请求离开征服者之海海域的机会，阿兹尔想都没想就答应了。   
“早去早回，注意安全。”  
泽拉斯都不愿去细想他的王对他要在海底横穿整个瓦罗兰大陆的壮举到底是抱着多么敷衍的态度。此时此刻他内心几乎是崩溃的，因为他现在是要去一个很远的地方干一件一不小心就要丢掉性命的事情，可他的王似乎并没有意识到这个任务的危险性所在，只是冲着自己摆了摆他高贵的玉手，就像打发一个对他暗送秋波的宫女。  
泽拉斯的心早就死了。他劝说自己，这次的行动只是为了让自己别那么宅，多出去运动，见识一下世面，而不是为了完成阿兹尔幼稚的心愿。  
说起来，要寻找鱼钩的话，就意味着他需要冒着被捕获的风险。  
泽拉斯并不知道现在陆上世界是怎么看待人鱼这种生物的。他已经好久没有浮上过水面了，一来是他那片海域风平浪静的时候实在太稀少，其次是他对陆上世界一点都没有兴趣。  
他只希望自己不要这个新鲜的物种被当成食物就好了。  
泽拉斯默默的为自己未来七天的旅途祈祷了一下，最后望了一眼还在那座金碧辉煌的海底宫殿门口目送他离去的阿兹尔，便头也不回的出发了。

经过了三天三夜的旅行，泽拉斯凭借水温和洋流方向，确认了他所处的这片宁静的海域已经是守望者之海的一部分了。这里的海水尝起来似乎要比亚特兰蒂斯淡些，路过的鱼群身上的颜色也更加绚丽斑斓，看上去还挺赏心悦目。  
只是泽拉斯无心与它们一同畅快的游玩，因为他已经十分疲乏。他很久没有游过这么久的泳了，感觉尾巴上的鳞片都掉了一层。  
泽拉斯一边心疼的摸着他的尾鳍，一边思考起他下一步的行动来。  
他并不想到浅海域去碰运气，那里人群密度太大，无疑是自寻死路。他希望能在他所处的远海找到乘船出海捕鱼的渔夫。船最好不要太大，船上的人也是越少越好。

正当泽拉斯在浅层游荡，寻找运动规律不寻常的东西之时，一抹浅色的荧光闯入了他的视线之中。它就像暗夜里唯一一颗闪耀的星一般，诱惑着一切经过它身边的其他生物。泽拉斯下意识的抬头看了一下，然后被头顶的亮光晃了眼睛。穿透海水的阳光让即使身处水底的他仍觉得有些刺眼。  
既然阳光能照亮这种深度的区域，荧光生物就不太应该出现在这里。所以毫无疑问的，这是一个诱饵。  
泽拉斯尝试着向那个在水底发光的不明物体靠近。他发现那是一只深海品种的海星。  
他绕着海星游了两圈，才看见紧连在海星一只触角上的几乎透明的渔线。让泽拉斯感到奇怪的是，那条渔线十分之粗，好像并不是用来钓小型鱼类的。而且以他的常识来判断，食用这种发光海星的鱼类并不会出现在这种深度的海域。  
那放下这种饵的家伙居心何在？  
泽拉斯的直觉和知识都告诉他，眼前在海里优哉游哉的飘动着的荧光海星是有问题的，他应该放弃它，去寻找其他正常一点的目标。  
但是他还是忍不住向着这颗海星伸出了手：因为那刚好是他已经用完的藏品之一。平时他本来就不喜欢离开宫殿，而这种海星又只存在于比亚特兰蒂斯所处平面更低的深海。如果能一举两得的话，就再好不过了。  
他小心翼翼的用右手的食指和拇指拎住海星的一角，然而触手上的吸盘很快就紧密的黏住了他的手指。泽拉斯感到有些不对劲，于是试图用第三根手指帮助前两根手指挣脱束缚，但是令他大惊失色的是这并没有任何效果。  
完蛋。  
泽拉斯立刻想到要用自己身上的较硬的鳍裁断渔线，无奈此时此刻，他水下的动静已经惊动了渔线那头的垂钓者。迅速收短的渔线让他根本没有办法找准机会攻击渔线，只能眼睁睁的看着自己身边的海水颜色逐渐变浅，光陆流离的影子和光在他眼前变换着形状。他的身体被迫向顶头的白光靠近，直到最后完全被拉出了水面。

瑟雷西是一个很古怪的人。  
五年前，他带着一身渔具风尘仆仆的来到守望者海域。  
之后的每一天，他都坚持开着自已的渔艇出海。  
然而即使他表现的就像一个普通的流浪渔民，他身边的人纷纷都在背地里猜测他出海的目的到底是在什么。  
瑟雷西每天早上日出时离开海滩，日落时归来，可他的手上从来没有盈载过战利品。周围的人们都觉得他十分奇怪，但并没有什么人愿意去打听他的经历，因为他身上散发着某种不愿意让人想要靠近的不祥气息。  
和敏感的大人不同，年少的孩子反而总是喜欢围着他打转。  
就算瑟雷西没有带回来那些能被烤的喷香的海鱼，他总能带回其他的小玩意，比如闪闪发光的小贝壳，或者是柔软滑腻的小章鱼之类容易吸引他们注意的东西，数量还很多，一般见者都有份。  
“瑟雷西，你今天又要出海？”一天早上，一个小女孩拉着瑟雷西的衣角问道。她每次都有将瑟雷西送她的贝壳好好的存起来，期待着哪一天能将它们组合成美丽的艺术品归还给这个帅气的陌生人。  
“嗯，是啊，因为还没钓到我想要的东西。”瑟雷西戴上了太阳墨镜。今天的阳光好像有些猛烈，不过这并不能阻止他日常的出海。  
“瑟雷西到底要钓什么东西？”小女孩接着询问道。平时她都没有机会和瑟雷西讲话，每次和他站在一起，她的妈妈都会把她拉走。今天是她悄悄跑出来，才有机会和这个大家眼中很奇怪的人多聊几句。  
“传说中的美人鱼。”瑟雷西笑道。接着他在小女孩惊异的眼光中和她挥了挥手，之后就离开了海滩。

泽拉斯被迫浮出水面之时，他第一个反应是拿手遮蔽海面上刺眼的阳光。同时，他的大脑正在飞速的运转，目的是为了检索脑内的知识存库里有没有关于人类语如何发音的资料。  
他开始庆幸自己之前是如此好学，把其他种族日常用语全都看了个遍。无论是精灵语，龙语他都略知一二，相较起来更为简单的人类语就更不在话下了。  
于是不管三七二十一，泽拉斯便开始胡乱的编造理由，期望能装作一个落水的普通人，试图蒙混过关、  
“您好先生，我刚才不小心落了水，而您的鱼饵恰好黏在我手上了，请问您能否帮我取下来……啊！”泽拉斯还没说完就感觉自己黏着海星的手被大力的扯了一下，之后他就脱离了那热的发烫的海水。

船上那个看上去只是一个普通的青年的力气却惊人的大。他好像仅仅只是稍稍抬了抬手，泽拉斯就整条鱼从海里被拉了出来，然后直接一头撞到了船上的尼龙面料的备用救生圈上。  
泽拉斯觉得他整条鱼都要炸了。不光是因为交涉失败，还因为他活了这么久从来没有被这样对待过：鼻子上火辣辣的感觉让他完全可以想象到自己的脸应该是有多么的充满喜剧效果。他艰难的转了个身，背靠着那个救生圈坐到了甲板上，把双手交叉放在胸前，带着红肿的鼻子和眼睛盯着眼前那个一副墨镜就遮了半张脸的人类。  
不知是阳光太过猛烈还是刚才撞的有些严重，泽拉斯觉得自己的头疼的快要爆炸，但是他还是强打起精神，和他的捕获者对峙。  
“说吧，人类，你有什么企图？”泽拉斯冷眼看着眼前的渔夫。他有着海草一般凌乱的头发，穿着围着一圈毛领的夏威夷风格衬衫，脸上还带着一个巨大的黑色墨镜。  
来者不善，来者不善。  
他怎么就这么倒霉——阿兹尔上陆就能遇到温柔善良的美女，他就要被一个看上去像是变态的家伙给抓住？  
“嗯——”  
瑟雷西将墨镜推到了头上。他佼有兴致的凑到泽拉斯的面前，上上下下的打量着他。  
“你真的是人鱼？”  
“你不会自己看吗？”  
不光二度无视了泽拉斯的发问，瑟雷西还将手毫不客气的放到了泽拉斯白色的尾巴上，往鳞片排列的反方向抚摸着，让泽拉斯感到一阵恶寒，想都没想就甩尾朝瑟雷西的脸上扇去。  
虽然瑟雷西眼疾手快的用另一只手抓住了泽拉斯的尾巴，无奈他的尾巴实在太滑，所以瑟雷西并没有抓稳，下一秒就整个人扇到了船头处。他头上的墨镜直接被甩到了海里，发出“噗通”的一声，溅起一个小小的水花之后就永远的失去了踪影。  
“啊呀啊呀，不要这么凶嘛。”瑟雷西揉了揉脑袋。他面前的泽拉斯正摇晃着尾巴试图调整坐姿，然后继续带着一脸敌意望着瑟雷西。  
“礼尚往来。”泽拉斯冷笑道。他还没来得及去碰他可怜的鼻子呢。  
真是个注重礼节的人鱼啊。完全不想要白吃亏的样子。——瑟雷西摸着下巴想到，他已经好久没有见到过这么有趣的生物了。  
看着瑟雷西一脸要动歪脑筋的样子，泽拉斯简直一秒都不想再在这艘船上待下去了。  
刚才如此大的动静也没有其他人赶来，让泽拉斯推理到这条船上只有瑟雷西一个人。  
这本来就是一个小型的私人用艇，甲板上放着一人份的便携式折叠椅和小型冰袋。  
瑟雷西有着一身惨白的，在阳光下都快成透明色的皮肤，这让泽拉斯推测，比起那些日夜操劳的黑皮渔夫，他看上去更像是独自一人来海上散心的花花公子。这也就证明，只要稍微努力一下，他还是有机会能逃离这里的：只要能将瑟雷西的注意力引到其他地方，再找机会跳回海里就可以了。  
“你要怎么样才会放我走，要我帮你实现三个愿望吗？人类的传说是这么说的么？”泽拉斯微微昂起了头，头发上的水珠顺着他下颌的形状滑落，晕在甲板之上。  
“不要心急……请允许我继续沉浸在找到你的愉悦之中，再一会儿就好。”瑟雷西眯起了他幽绿色的眼睛。他才发现这条人鱼的瞳色就和大海一样蔚蓝，却比大海多了一份天空的空灵。银色的发丝贴在他的脸上，稍稍遮住了他紧皱的眉毛；鼻头上粉红色的尼龙条纹的印记让他严肃的脸显得有些滑稽可爱，紧闭的薄唇让人忍不住想撬开看看里面到底是怎样绮丽的红色。常年生活在不见阳光的深海域的他的皮肤有着珍珠的颜色，触感一定光滑又柔软。  
这样想着的瑟雷西便向泽拉斯伸出了手，然而下一秒就毫不意外的被泽拉斯用尾巴拍了回去。  
“这就是人类的礼仪？”泽拉斯有些恼怒。就算他再怎么脾气好，也无法忍受瑟雷西三番四次的挑衅般的举动。  
“啊，并不是的。另外我不指望你能实现我三个愿望……只要一个，就可以了。”瑟雷西站起了身，重新回到泽拉斯的身边，而泽拉斯下意识的想往后靠，可惜这艘船的空间再怎么大，也无法满足他对安全距离的定义。  
瑟雷西对泽拉斯抵抗的态度并不上心，他现在正一点点的在把渔线卷好，透明的线在他手上缠了一圈又一圈。这提醒了泽拉斯，他的手上还粘着那只黏人的海星。  
若是不想办法摆脱掉它，无论如何他也无法逃脱。  
瑟雷西安静的在绕着线，泽拉斯也就沉默的在旁边看着。湿润的海风迎面吹着相对无言的两人，时间如身旁的海流一样缓慢的流动着。直到收尾，瑟雷西拉着最后一米长的线，发现线停在泽拉斯的手指上，才抬起头。  
“原来在你眼里，‘它’是这个样子的？”发现了泽拉斯手指上的海星之后，瑟雷西忍不住大笑起来，他的笑声尖锐又诡谲，让泽拉斯觉得洒在他身上的酷热阳光瞬间失去了它灼人的温度。  
“什么意思？”泽拉斯仍然板着个脸。他不觉得这个海星有什么好笑的。  
“我的意思是，你真可爱。是所有的人鱼都喜欢海星吗？还是只是你呢……”瑟雷西继续笑道。他趁泽拉斯不注意的时候用手碰了碰他手上的海星，然后海星消失了，取而代之的是一把铁锈斑斑的镰刀。方才透明的线也显型化成铁链，末端被瑟雷西紧紧的握在手上。  
“这是……拟态？”泽拉斯吃惊的捧着这把镰刀。他没有想到眼前的人类居然会使用魔法。  
“答对啰，我的镰刀能模拟出目标心中所想的东西作为诱饵，从而捕获它们……我已经在这片海域垂钓了五年，终于等到了你。”  
泽拉斯感到他的内心世界又一次崩塌了。人鱼族并不生活在守望者海域，所以就算瑟雷西的钩子上附有狩猎人鱼的魔法，如果没有对象让它迷惑，瑟雷西也只能一日复一日的无功而返。泽拉斯现在感觉他自己就是花了三天三夜来到守望者海域强行送一波温暖一样。  
这也许就是宿命吧。再见了亚特兰蒂斯，再见了阿兹尔。  
“你好像很受打击的样子？这样吧，我们来谈谈我五年前的愿望……”瑟雷西捕捉到了泽拉斯脸上一瞬即逝的悲伤表情，真是令人赏心悦目。他转动他手上的锁链，而那些链条也随着瑟雷西的动作，仿佛有生命一般的蠕动了起来，缠绕在了泽拉斯身上。“能请你把你的心给我吗？”  
瑟雷西话音刚落，泽拉斯便已经心中有数。瑟雷西并不是普通的人类，他身上带着诅咒，而解除诅咒的方法，就是获得人鱼的心脏。  
“你如果想知道原因，我会很乐意告诉你的，”瑟雷西自言自语一般说道，“五年前，我在守望者海域引发了一场海难。你应该能理解，水底的生活是多么的无趣，这本应该只是我为了增加箱内收藏品的日常娱乐……”  
“原来守望者之海这些年这么太平是因为你不在啊……”泽拉斯抹了一把他脸上的水珠。

“嘘，听我说完。”瑟雷西仿佛不太喜欢自己的回忆被打断，于是收紧了手上的锁链。他无视了泽拉斯的怒视，固执的继续说道，“然而那次海难的船上，有一对通晓魔法的夫妇。我因为收集了妻子的灵魂，而被另一人诅咒，永世不得回到海底，除非能获得人鱼族的心……你知道这对被称为‘深海恐惧’的我是多么残忍的判决吗？一想到我再也不能听见海难者临死前悲恸的哭声，我的眼泪就要像断了线的珠子一般掉下来……”  
“所以你现在决定杀了我，吃下我的心脏然后回归到深海，继续在这里兴风作浪？”泽拉斯挑了挑眉。  
临死之前能遇上传说中的戴维·琼斯，他不觉得这辈子还有什么遗憾了。  
“啊呀，不要这么紧张嘛，我又没说我要杀了你。”瑟雷西再次笑了起来，这次他的笑声比之前还要令人毛骨悚然。  
他真的很喜欢这条人鱼，无论是性格还是样貌，都是他美味的灵魂的映射。  
“我要的，是你的心啊。”  
瑟雷西打了一个响指，整艘渔船就消失不见了。泽拉斯感到尾巴下一空，跌回了水中，溅起一片白色的浪花。

回到四周都是海水的环境，重新呼吸到水底湿润的氧气让泽拉斯仿佛重获新生。若不是身上还缠着沉沉的锁链，泽拉斯真想自由的在原地转上两圈。然而这种愉快的心情并没有持续多久——虽然他还是花了一点时间适应水下的光线，但是他很快的就找到了处于混沌之中的瑟雷西。他的身上散发着黑魔法的气息，表层的皮肤在被黑色不明物质侵蚀。  
“你并没有拿到我的心脏就把自己扔回海里，真是愚蠢。”嘴上虽然是这么说，但泽拉斯觉得看着瑟雷西被魔法吞噬的感觉并没有想象中的畅快。  
他什么时候变得这么多愁善感了？是因为难得的遇上了一个可以交流的人吗？原来在阿兹尔和同僚的折磨之下，他对能交流的定义已经变得如此模糊。  
就算被铁链束缚所以行动不便，泽拉斯还是挣扎的游到了瑟雷西身边。在他眼前的瑟雷西已经被魔法腐蚀的面目全非，仅剩一双幽绿色的眼睛还在盯着自己看。  
泽拉斯回想起那个古老的童话，可怜的美人鱼因为没有得到王子的心而在晨曦之中化为泡沫。瑟雷西身上的诅咒是一个拙劣的仿制品，从它毫无美感的作用方式就可知一二，但是诅咒的结局，仍然显而易见。等价交换的法则就是如此残酷。

泽拉斯安静的看着瑟雷西的身形一点点的在被洋流冲散，张了张嘴，却并没有说话。  
“怎么了，我现在感觉挺好的。遇到了让自己一见钟情的人鱼，然后因为同情他未来可怜的遭遇，选择牺牲自己在他面前化为虚影……如果这样能争取到你的恸哭就再好不过了……不过我想那是不可能的，因为我知道，你和我是一样的……”瑟雷西的声音越来越缥缈，最后的句子都被沉默的大海所吞没。  
可笑的理由。所有的人都知道最初的魔法是依靠真爱来解除的，不想杀死他的话，只要让他爱上他就可以了。  
泽拉斯冷静的盯了一会儿眼前仿佛下一秒就会被分解掉的瑟雷西之后，甩着尾巴一把拍到了被混沌包围的瑟雷西身上。  
瑟雷西的身形明显的变形了，过了一会儿，新的黑雾又重新补上了变形的部分。  
果然没错。  
泽拉斯在内心冷哼一声。他想几十分钟之前，瑟雷西看着在装傻的自己，一定是同样的感受。  
“你说我们很相似，或许是的。比如，我们都很自以为是。”泽拉斯挣脱了已经没有约束能力的铁链，用一脸看智障的表情看着瑟雷西，“这种低级的仿制诅咒，根本没有办法动摇你身为恶灵的本质。五年间你已经使用自身的力量影响了你身上的黑魔法，解除的契机已经被你改变了。现在的你不过是在回归原型。”  
“可惜，我还以为，至少能得到一个真爱之吻。”黑色的迷雾仿佛在做最后的挣扎一般，死死的缠着瑟雷西不放，但没过多久，它们全都随着不可逆的洋流消失在了蔚蓝的海中。回归原本姿态的瑟雷西和人类时并无多大变化，除了他那一头在水里飘舞着的触手。  
“请允许我自我介绍，深海恐惧，瑟雷西。我对你渊博的知识感到惊讶，魔法师。”瑟雷西对着泽拉斯绅士般的鞠了一躬。然而他再抬起头的时候泽拉斯已经游出了好几米的距离，只留下一片因为迅速摆尾而产生的白色气泡。  
说好的礼貌呢？  
瑟雷西不慌不忙的扔出了钩子，想把不远处想要立刻逃离这个是非之地的泽拉斯拉回来。然而泽拉斯仿佛早就预知到他要出手，一个扭身躲过了钩子。  
“你的锁链是锁不住我的，瑟雷西。”泽拉斯留下这句话之后就飞快的游远了。他不想再帮阿兹尔找鱼钩了。让一见钟情什么的都见鬼去吧，种族不同怎么能谈恋爱。

又是一个精疲力竭的三天三夜，泽拉斯终于回到了他熟悉的征服者海域。推开他工作室的门的那一刻，泽拉斯简直高兴的都快要哭出来了。  
正当他往他心心念念的海葵床游过去的时候，他突然发现今天的海葵的触手有一块颜色与其他地方不统一。  
“……”  
泽拉斯想找一棵珊瑚礁撞死自己。  
“我，是你床底下的东西——”瑟雷西的声音从海葵床上传来。接着他探出了头，对着还伫在门口的泽拉斯挥了挥手。  
泽拉斯甩上了门，深呼吸之后，重新打开了一次，发现瑟雷西仍然在他的床上向他招手。看见泽拉斯眼底深深的绝望，瑟雷西勾起嘴角，再次对泽拉斯伸出了钩子。这次泽拉斯没有动，就这么被他拉到了海葵的触手堆里。  
“你很聪明，魔法师。你猜到了我擅自修改了诅咒的内容，但是并没有猜到我具体更改的契约内容。” 瑟雷西拿手指把玩着把自己的脸埋到海葵堆里的泽拉斯的头发，好似安慰一般的继续说道，“你是我唯一允许呆在箱子外的收藏品，应该感到高兴才对。”  
泽拉斯全当没听到，躺在床上装死。然而这并改变不了瑟雷西日后将要生活在这里的事实。毕竟，他的心脏已经成为了瑟雷西永恒的目标。

深海恐惧，瑟雷西。从前是水手们的永远挥之不去的噩梦。如今人鱼魔法师泽拉斯，牺牲了他自己，守护了守望者海域的和平。全海域的渔民们都将永远的怀念他。

end


End file.
